The present invention relates to a variable speed air blowing system for heat exchanging in a gas compression system. More particularly, the invention relates to a variable speed air blowing system for heat exchanging in a gas compression system that varies the speed of the blower in response to the operating conditions of the compression system.
Heat exchangers are often used in conjunction with air compressors to remove some of the heat of compression during operation. At times, it is useful to use multiple stages of air compressors to attain a higher pressure than would be possible with just one compressor. While not necessary, multi-stage compressors can operate more efficiently if inter-stage cooling is employed.
Isothermal compression of gasses represents the thermodynamic cycle with the greatest efficiency, (i.e. the highest possible ratio of the actual work to the theoretical work of compression required for a selected process). Isothermal compression occurs when the temperature of the gas is kept constant as the pressure increases. The theoretical isothermal cycle of compression requires continuous removal of heat as the pressure of the gas increases. Practically, the isothermal cycle of compression is approximated with a sequence of stages of compression each followed by a stage of inter-stage cooling.
During operation, parameters of the system such as temperatures and pressures may vary in a way that reduces the efficiency of the system or one or more compressors within the system.